Dead To Me
by NemesisFate
Summary: No one knows Severus has a brother. A brother that shows up unexpectedly on the doorstep one day. HPSS slash.


There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Harry sighed. He stood up reluctantly from the couch and went to the front door.

"Thanks," Severus said absent-mindedly. "I think I figured out why the potion keeps turning purple."

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door. If he hadn't been entirely positive that Severus was sitting on the couch, absorbed by his reading, he would've assumed the man in front of him was Severus. Taking a closer look, Harry figured that it wasn't Polyjuice but rather a relation of some sort.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

The man nodded. "I'm looking for Alexander Medici."

Harry opened his mouth to say that there was no one by that name here. Severus, however, spoke first.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, walking to the door. Harry frowned deeply, having no clue whatsoever as to what was going on. Severus turned to Harry and said softly, "I'll explain later."

"Alex, we need to talk," Mark informed him. "It's important. I need your help."

"Why should you need my help now?"

"Alex…"

"I haven't been called that by anyone for twenty years. Start by using the name I've asked you to use."

"Fine. Severus, please. May I at least come in?"

"Is it urgent or can it wait until tomorrow?" Severus asked. "I need to think about whether I even want to talk to you."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Mark answered with a sigh. "When should I return?"

"Four. Goodbye."

Mark turned and left. Severus shut the door, rubbing his temples.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry demanded.

"Go sit down. I'm coming, I promise, but this story is quite long."

"Fine."

Harry sat down on the couch. Severus dropped gracefully into one of the armchairs. "As you've probably figured out by now, I wasn't born Severus Alexander Snape."

"Yeah, I got that far."

"I've changed it legally to Severus Alexander Snape, though. I don't want you to think I've been lying to you all along. I changed it when I was 19. To the beginning. I was born Alexander Severus Medici. Until I was ten, I was called Alexander or Alex by everyone except, quite oddly, my great-uncle. Apparently I reminded him of his long-dead brother, whose name was Severus. It was this great-uncle who suggested my middle name be Severus. When I was ten, a new family moved into the town. They had a boy my age, called Alexander. I don't remember exactly why anymore, but we didn't want to have the same name. Nothing bad – we were excellent friends. Perhaps that's why we didn't want to be called the same thing. Alex didn't have a middle name – at least not one that he would tell me – but I did. After that, I asked everyone to call me Severus. My family resisted. Alex had been good enough for me until I was ten and it should be good enough for me now, too. At Hogwarts, everyone called me Severus."

"Wait. Sirius and Remus _never_ mentioned anything about you being Medici. They always called you Snape. Well, Remus calls you Severus, but…"

Severus nodded. "Snape was… oh, that's a long story that has nothing to do with any of this. My brother – one of my brothers – had made a lot of trouble at Hogwarts. My parents didn't like the idea, but they agreed that if I called myself Medici, I would be inviting a lot of prejudice and trouble. We finally settled on Snape as being a family name somewhere – it is, actually – and yet being far enough removed from the immediate Medicis as to not be immediately recognizable."

"Severus, you look just like your brother."

"Mark – the one that was here today – wasn't the trouble-maker. Well, he _was _a trouble-maker, but his idiocies weren't big enough to get me to change my name. Johnny was the difficult one, and he doesn't look that much like me. Anyway, the agreement was, after Hogwarts, I'd return to being a Medici and go do something vaguely useful. Like being ridiculously rich and doing nothing to deserve it."

"Was it… did that not happen because you joined Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"What? No. My parents were rather hoping I would. They were Voldemort supporters. They themselves didn't join him because of us – afraid that if something happened and they got killed, we'd be alone in the world."

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Harry asked.

"Twenty years ago. I am dead to them, Harry. About seven or eight years ago, I ran into a friend of my brother's. He said that if you asked my mother or father now how many children they have, they'd say, 'Oh, we have two sons and a daughter.' And if you pressed that you heard they had three sons, they'd say, 'Alex died many years ago.'"

"What did you _do?_"

"_Do?_ Nothing at all. Oh, very well, I might as well elaborate. When I was 14, I came to the realization that I was gay. I knew my parents would disapprove. I knew that homosexuality was 'wrong' in their eyes. When I was 19, I couldn't not tell them anymore. I finally figured that they loved me enough to get over their disapproval or hatred." He paused. "I was wrong."

Harry gaped. "They… you're dead to them because you're _gay_? That's _it?_"

"That, in my family, was enough. My father beat me senseless. Then they threw me out of the house. After that, I was dead to them. It was as though I had died. I legally changed my name to Severus Alexander Snape – a move which pissed them off beyond no belief when they heard. Yes, I know, I was dead to them, but they were still pissed that I would do that. They disowned me. There I was, 19 years old, without a home, without a family, and without any money. And without hope. I gave up on Voldemort as being a lunatic and I went to Albus Dumbledore. Took me in without comment."

"Where are your parents now?"

"They died ten years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Why should I feel bad? They weren't very good parents. They were bloody awful parents, actually."

"Fine. Why is Mark here?"

"He wants my help, he said. I don't know why. I'm not sure I _want_ to know why."

"Have you heard from him ever since you left?"

"You mean ever since I got kicked out? No. I haven't."

"Then it must be really important if he came searching for you after all these years."

Severus sighed. "I suppose."

"At least listen to why he needs your help, Sev."

"Fine. But I don't promise anything."

The next day, Mark arrived at four exactly.

"Alex… Severus," he corrected at Severus' glare, "Have you reached a decision?"

Severus glanced at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. "Yes. I'll listen to you. But I don't promise you my help."

Mark sighed. "It's a start, at least. Now may I enter?"

"Very well." Severus stepped aside and let Mark in.

"Sit down," Harry added, sensing that Severus wouldn't.

"Thank you."

"What do you need, Mark?" Severus asked impatiently.

Mark sighed. "It's a long story. I take it you know that Mother and Father are dead?"

"Naturally. It was in the papers." His tone said very clearly that he shouldn't've had to find about his parents' death from the papers.

Mark hung his head. "Look, we had no clue where to find you on such short notice. You know they were very important people. The newspapers wanted the story as soon as they could get it. If we hadn't handed in the obituary, then they would've made something up. At least this way we got to control what it said."

"Let me show you something," Severus snarled. He stood and, after a few minutes of searching, returned with a newspaper yellowed with age.

"'On June 22nd, Caracalla and Stella Medici died in an accident. … They are survived by their two sons, Mark and John, and their daughter, Susanne,'" he read aloud. "Never mind that they _didn't_ die in an accident, if I know anything. They killed each other, didn't they?"

Mark nodded reluctantly. "We couldn't stop them."

"Never mind that. They are survived by their _two_ sons? Well, thank Merlin that _you _were there to control the story! Merlin forbid that they get ahold of the fact that I existed, too! I know that I displeased them, but they were my parents irregardless!"

"They didn't consider you a _son!_ You were _dead_ to them! Survived by means you're still alive."

"You're talking to me, aren't you? Or is it just the ghosts in your head? Admit it, you couldn't care less how I found out about Mother and Father's death!"

" You didn't give a damn about them! You left when you were nineteen!"

"I _left?_ I was kicked out!"

"Yeah. You were kicked out because you couldn't keep control of your… perversions. If you had just kept your damn mouth shut, then you wouldn't have been kicked out! Do you have any idea how much it hurt Mother to know that her precious youngest son was a fairy?"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to realize that my parents loved me only if I did exactly what they asked of me? They loved me only if I was _normal_?"

"Who gives a damn? You could've lived a double life! But no… you had to be 'open.' You couldn't stand just shutting up!"

"Live a double life? I lived a double life irregardless!"

"Oh, that's right. You couldn't decide whether or not to bow down to the Dark Lord. Had to keep running back to that idiot, Dumbledore."

"It's called _spying_."

"It's cowardly!"

"You didn't think it half so cowardly when I told Voldemort I'd spy on Dumbledore for him. No, it's only cowardly now because I was a double agent! I wasn't on your bloody side when Voldemort died."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "Now here's something which directly involves me. You were loyal to Voldemort when he died?"

Mark nodded. "You have a problem with that, catamite?" he spat.

"I sure as hell do!" Harry roared. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah. I do. My brother's dirty little secret. His pretty boy. His boy-toy."

Severus placed a calming hand on the small of Harry's back. "Now do you see why I wanted nothing to do with him?" he hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded as he took some deep breaths.

Mark smirked as he watched the effect his words had on Harry. "So, why does it concern you what side I was on in the war, faggot?" he sneered.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. Severus bit his lip, hoping Harry would manage to control his power.

"I asked you something. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I believe I answered that. But if I must continue…" Mark looked quite ready, able, and even eager to come up with more deprecating synonyms for gay.

"I killed Voldemort," Harry answered before Mark could continue. "So, you see, it really does concern me what side you were on."

Mark gaped. "_You're_ Harry Potter? I don't believe it. Harry Potter isn't _gay._"

Severus smirked. "Oh, but he is."

Mark rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Just wait until I tell the press about your little secret."

"Secret? My marriage is one of public record. In fact, I announced my engagement to Severus in all of the major papers – and they were _all_ delighted to print my story."

"Wait, what? Marriage?"

"You think you're the only one who couldn't be bothered to look up relatives when something big happened?" Severus snapped. "So I found out from the papers Mother and Father died. Why should you find out any other way that I got married?"

"Actually, how the _hell_ did you miss that? It was in the news for two weeks running."

Mark shrugged. "When was this?"

"Five years ago this September."

"I was out of the country. Doesn't matter. Why did you do such a thing?"

"Uh, because I love him?" Harry answered. "Duh. Why _else_ would I marry Severus?"

"He could have been blackmailing you."

"Are you only capable of believing the worst about him?"

"What else is there to believe? That little homo… made Mother crazy knowing. You really fucked up, Alex. In more ways than one."

"Severus!" Severus corrected angrily.

"That's right, it _is_ Severus. After all, Alexander Severus Medici is _dead_. Had a burial, you know. A whole funeral service. Very proper, of course. There was a tombstone, a Ministry official, mourners weeping. Told them it was a stray curse. There's a white tombstone in the cemetery – you remember where, of course – with your name on it and the appropriate dates. There were gorgeous flowers everywhere… lilies – Mother remembered they were your favorite…" Severus paled as he looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Oh, hit a sore point, have I? I suppose he doesn't know that you were fond of his Mudblood whore of a mother."

"I'll kill you myself if you keep that up about my mother!" Harry roared. "You who couldn't shut up about yours, trashing mine in such a way! My mother wouldn't've thrown _me_ out! My mother didn't try to kill my father! In fact, my mother died for me! You respect her memory, or memory is all that will be left of you."

"Oh, fine. Doesn't matter, I haven't finished telling _Severus_ about his funeral. Lilies, of course, but carnations and clovers and even – I loved this – wormwood. You know that cauldron you left at home? Buried that there, of course. Couldn't have an open coffin, given we didn't have a body… just told everyone that it was too painful for my mother to see your body. The Ministry official said some very nice things about you. Mentioned your devotion to your friends and your family, your love of potions, your deep belief in morality, your quest for knowledge and power… reassured everyone that you would be missed by all. Everyone wore black, of course, and all the women were weeping openly, and some of the men, too. Alex was there, your friend, I mean. He was sobbing. Wonder if he knew the truth? That you were a fag?"

"Of course he did," Severus snapped. "We lost our virginity to each other," he added. "Alex, you see, was gay too. His parents just couldn't care less."

"So, you see," Mark continued as if Severus hadn't spoken, "I don't have a brother anymore… he's dead. And in his place is an ungrateful queer who couldn't even be bothered to think of his _mother_. He killed her, you know. Made her crazy, the thought of her poor youngest son taking up the ass."

"Get out! Get out!" Severus bellowed. "And never return. I don't want to see you again in my life. I don't care what the hell it is you wanted, you're not going to get it! OUT!"

Mark rose and left.

Harry embraced Severus immediately. "Shhh…" he soothed. "I'm sorry I talked you into seeing him again."

"We never did get along. As you could probably figure out, he was quite jealous that I was Mother's favorite. Still, you were right… there's something that he wanted. He just never got around to saying it."

"No, you two started screaming at each other about your parents and your family relations and all that. Was he really loyal to Voldemort?"

"He didn't _join_ Voldemort ever, which is why he never got killed by either the Order or the Ministry. Or imprisoned. No, he just agreed with Voldemort. Too much of a coward to take a _real_ stance."

"You need to calm down. You'll have a heart attack if you continue this!"

Severus calmed himself with difficulty. "Harry, the thing… what he said about Lily. It was true, in a way. I loved her. But as a friend or a sister, not as a lover. Lilies were my favorite flower, but…." He shrugged apologetically. "I don't want you to believe the insinuations he made about your mother."

"I don't believe it. Just forget about the whole thing, Sev, okay?"

Severus had put the entire matter out of mind by the next day. That is, until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Harry said.

He opened the door. A woman of average height, with silky blonde hair and green eyes stood sheepishly at the door.

"I'm looking for…" she sighed. "I'm not quite sure anymore who it is. Is this where Harry Potter lives?"

Harry nodded warily. "Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm not. I'm looking for his husband."

"Aha. Does Severus know who you are?"

"I doubt it. May I at least talk to him?"

Severus came to the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Are you Severus?" the woman asked in return.

"Perhaps. I asked who _you_ are."

"My name is Alicia. I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I need your help."

"Oh, no! I'm _done_ with people needing my help!"

"Severus, you haven't even heard what she wants."

"That's what you said two days ago."

Alicia bit her lip. "Really, if I could only explain."

"In any case, come in," Harry invited. "You can't stand on the steps forever."

"Thank you." She entered. Harry shut the door behind her.

"Sit down. What do you need to explain to Severus?"

Alicia sat down. "I take it my husband was here both yesterday and the day before?"

"Ah, so you're Mark's wife," Severus sneered.

"Severus, shut up! Maybe now we'll find out exactly what it was he wanted before screaming at you over…"

"I do apologize for Mark's behavior," Alicia sighed. "He really did want to come in peace. He just… he got very angry over what he claims you did to your mother. He was very protective of her, you know."

"The hell he was! That man nearly destroyed her even before I came out of the closet! He and Johnny got up to the stupidest things! The amount of trouble they got themselves into… it killed Mother. And then he _dares_ blame her state of mind on the fact that I happen to enjoy having sex with men! I want nothing more to do with Mark."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Severus, as far as I can tell, she hasn't attempted to hurt you in any way yet. Now, if you don't let her _explain_, I'll put a silencing charm on you."

"I suppose I shouldn't've talked him into looking you up," Alicia said sheepishly. "But, you see, Johnny died a few years ago. Blew himself up by accident. Playing with some explosives, and just… Mark found his mangled body."

"So?" Severus steadfastly refused to feel sorry for his brothers.

"So you're the last of the Medicis. Mark's dying."

"We have a sister."

"Not anymore you don't. Took her own life."

Severus paled. "What? No. _No._ NO. WHY?"

Alicia chewed on her lip. "She was gay, too. After she saw what your parents did to you for being gay… she hid it longer than you did, but she couldn't take the pressure. She thought that after her parents' death, she could be open. No such luck. Mark and Johnny are as homophobic as their parents. She died days after they did."

"That was ten years ago. My sister took her own life ten years ago and only now does anyone consider telling me?"

"Severus, you really need to calm down," Harry placated. "They're telling you now."

Alicia shrugged. "Severus, listen to me, please. Your brother…"

"That man is no brother of mine!"

"Very well. I know there are two sides – or more – to this story, and I know I've only heard my husband's. I know that for many reasons, you don't get along."

Severus snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

"Yes, I know that. Do you know how many mornings he sits there and gnashes his teeth at the Daily Prophet? _'Severus Snape, Potions Master, has perfected Wolfsbane…', 'Severus Snape, Potions Master, has been awarded the Achievement Award of the Year by the Potions Guild…', 'Severus Snape…'_ Your name's in the newspapers a lot. And it drives him nuts knowing that you've made something of yourself despite not having the Medici name backing you. That you're successful. That you have money, despite having been disowned."

"This pisses him off?" Severus wondered.

"Yeah. A lot. You know he's never in the papers… and he wants to be. He wants his life's work heralded in the papers."

"What _is_ his life's work?"

"Nothing. He dabbles in things here and there, but he has the blessing of the Medici fortune. No need to work. But he wants to be in the papers anyway. Always figured money would buy him fame. Not if you don't do anything with it."

"Anyway, why did he come looking for me?"

"Because he's dying. We were poisoned once when we were abroad."

"And he wants me to cure him?"

"No. He can't be cured. He knows that. They told him so. And it's not a potion that a good Potions Master could make or anything. There's nothing."

"What was he poisoned with?"

Alicia told him. Severus nodded. "No known cure or treatment. So why was he looking for me? Deathbed confession? Or rather, deathbed apology?"

"Basically, yes," Alicia answered. "We don't have any children. I'm… I'm sick, too. I was poisoned just like he was. He wants to leave everything to you after I die. Figures that the fortune should go to a Medici."

"As your husband pointed out yesterday oh-so-kindly, I'm not a Medici. His brother, Alexander Severus Medici is dead. Said so himself. More than once. Even told me about the funeral service in loving detail."

"He doesn't know how to be nice to you anymore. Besides, I know neither of you like knowing it, but… you _are_ brothers. Even if you no longer consider yourself a Medici. Rename the place Snape Manor and consider it yours."

"No friends to leave it to?"

Alicia shrugged. "They're all wealthy. What would they do with a little extra money and land?"

"Does it _look_ like I need extra money?" Severus growled. "Or does the size of my house offend?"

"It is rather smaller, but I suppose you wanted that."

"It's cozy. There are two of us. What would we do with a manor? We have enough rooms to keep us happy and a few guest rooms for our friends."

"And money?"

Harry smiled. "My parents left me tons, as did other family members – I'm the last surviving Potter – and the Wizarding World gave me many things when I killed Voldemort. On top of that, I'm the silent partner in the Weasley twins business, and I run my own company. And Severus has his own money, too."

"I run a Potions company, and I sell many potions. We have no need of either money or land. And I won't accept my family's blood money."

"Actually, Sev, about that…" Harry began. "I have an idea. Would probably drive your brother _crazy_ if he knew…"

"I won't tell him," Alicia promised. "That is, if it isn't a horrific idea."

"You know I've always wanted to open an orphanage. The manor and the money could go to that. Call it cleansing the money. It would go to a good purpose."

Severus nodded.

Alicia smiled. "I want you to know, Severus, I'm not my husband. I happen to love him. I don't always agree with him. I convinced him the money should go to you. I thought it would be better coming from him. Obviously…"

"Yes, exactly."

Alicia stood. "I'll return to him now. He's not doing very well. He… _we_ don't have very much time left."

"I'll see you out," Harry offered. He stood too.

Outside, Alicia turned to Harry. "Do you have a meddling streak in you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "Perhaps," he admitted with a twitch of the lips.

Alicia smiled. "I do, too… Don't you think they should attempt to get along just _once_ before Mark dies?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "With us next to them, kicking our respective partners under the table to shut up and be pleasant?" At Alicia's affirming nod, Harry continued, "No, thanks."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "They're brothers! They should reconcile."

"My godfather, Sirius, and Severus _hated_ each other. Once in a while, we invited them for dinner or they invited us. My godfather's lover spent the entire time kicking Sirius under the table while I did the same to Severus. I'm not going to go through that again. Severus doesn't want ever again to see his brother. Can you blame him?"

"I dunno. My husband tells a very different story."

"Are you a homophobe?" Harry asked.

"No. Love's love, no matter which shape or form or genitalia it has."

"Are there any gay people in your family?" Harry asked patiently.

"Yes; my brother."

"And hasn't it struck you yet that your husband is a homophobe?"

"Yes, it has. He riles up my brother. Calls him queer and fag and fairy and homo and all sorts of names. Whenever a celebrity comes out as gay, he asks my brother, 'So, did you ever sleep with _him?_ C'mon, I know all you gay people screw each other… you're bloody insatiable.'"

"He does the same to Severus. And to me. Do you know what he told me when I asked if he knew who I was? 'My brother's dirty little secret. His pretty boy. His boy-toy.' Quite frankly, _I_ don't want to see your husband again. I don't want to again subject ourselves to his lurid insinuations and nasty disapproval. Severus has nothing to prove to his brother and I resent the implication they should make nice. Or that I should sit there and listen to him trash our way of life because it doesn't happen to accord with his."

Alicia frowned. "I had hoped for some kind of reconciliation…"

"I'll consider doing something to further that end should your husband come here and on bended knee sincerely apologize to Severus and to me for being so unforgivably rude _and_ apologize to Severus for all the wrongs he's suffered at Marks' hands. And should your husband ask what I mean, just tell him that Severus found out his parents died from the newspaper, he was left out of the obituary as surviving them, and he just found out about his sister's death ten years previous today. Oh, his brother's too. Goodbye, Alicia."

Alicia nodded sadly. "And you're sure you can't make your husband see reason?"

"See reason? What? It is not Severus who did anything to offend. Actually, _I_ did nothing to offend and yet your husband rounded on me irregardless. You make yours see reason. Now, goodbye."

She left.

A few months later, the newspapers announced the death of Mark Nicholas Medici and his wife, Alicia Ursula Medici.

"They didn't mention you again," Harry sighed as he laid aside the paper.

Severus shrugged as he drank his coffee. "I've found I don't really care. Mark was right. I'm not a Medici. The last of the Medicis is dead."

Harry looked at him and laughed. "So things can go back to normal now, Sev?"

"Of course. I should've told you sooner. We can forget about this now, though, yes?"

"Not entirely," Harry admitted. "I want to hear about them, now that I know. And see pictures."

Severus smiled. "Oh, I'll show you pictures," he laughed.


End file.
